Building Your Team
Overview One of the most frequently asked questions in League of Angels: Fire Raiders is "How should I build my team?" As is often the case, this question has a simple answer (which will only generate more questions). The answer is "It depends." General Advice For some general advice, consider the following. Hopefully others will contribute to this page as well. Know Your League You really need to understand the skills and abilities that your various Heroes and Angels are adding to your team. In general they will be considered Tank, Damage, or Support type characters. However you will find many hybrids that combine skills from two or more roles. You will want to find a balance that works for you. Make sure you check out our Hero List as well which ranks the characters based on their maximum ability scores. Content Specific Teams The "best" team for PvE content may not be the "best" team for a Gold Trial or in the Arena. Also, what may work best for ME, given the Angels or Heroes I've unlocked may not work best for YOU. Furthermore, there are some Heroes and Angels which are more difficult to acquire if you are a F2P player verses someone who will spend real life money on Diamonds. PvE You probably won't have a lot of trouble with most PvE combat. A basic team with a Healer, one or two Tanks and 2 to 3 DPS Heroes is going to do just fine. You will occasionally meet a sticking level where you have to tweak your team slightly, maybe you'll need more healing or more single-target damage, etc. But for the most part don't stress too much on your team makeup for this type of combat. Damage Based Trials For damage based activities like the Gold Trial, Wharf Boss, and Treasure Raid, you're going to want to make sure you're packing AoE damage dealers. As such, you'll want to focus more on Archers and Mages as they tend to have heroes with higher multi-target damage skills. PvP Defense Don't bother? Okay, that's probably not very helpful. But unless you're a top-spender on your server, there is almost always going to be someone with enough Battle Rating to overcome any defense you try to put up. However, if you want to be able to resist your peers, focus on Control, Healer and Tank] type Heroes and Angels. These are typically called "delay" teams and are designed to stretch out the battle long enough that your defenders will win by default. PvP Attack Since those "delay" teams are so popular, you'll want to develop an offense which can overcome that. This is where Heroes like the Exorcist who can cleanse your team of stuns can come in handy. Also, single target damage dealers like Pyrona can take down an enemy faster than their healers can repair the damage. Likewise, if you bring some Control characters of your own (and work on buffing your Agility so that you'll attack sooner in the round), you may be able to control them before they can control you. Level Based Teams As You Level Up While you're working on increasing your League Level, you are usually going to use whatever works best for you at the time. Lucky draws in Divination or Event Rewards may grant you access to more powerful Heroes or Angels sooner. To be honest, it is hard to go horribly wrong during this time. For Angels, most will focus on the Healer types like Nyssa and Athena as they can improve your team's survivability considerably. Level 70 Once you hit level 70, you will want to start focusing your advancement efforts. At around that level, the number of Exp Potions and amount of Gold needed to level up your characters and skills means you can't afford to scatter them around. Emblem Teams The other factor that comes into play is your Emblems. Since Emblems are buffs for Heroes of a specific gender (Male / Female) or class (Archer, Mage, or Warrior), building a team which focuses primarily on a single gender - class combination will allow you to focus your Emblem building efforts more tightly. Building your teams to fit certain emblems is a way to limit how many different Heroes/Angels you need to level up. Please see the separate page entitled Emblem Based Teams for more information on which heroes you will need to focus on based on which set of Emblems you choose. Category:Gameplay Category:Tips Category:About Heroes Category:About Angels